darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Mush Commands for All
Back to Main Wiki New to MUSHing? At the connection screen of the mush type: connect guest guest To speak on guest channel type: +g "Hi there, I need help! To speak to someone in the room with you type: "Hi there, I need help! Alternately you can type: say Hi there, I need help! To page someone type: page name=Hi there. Example: page Discordia=Hi there, I need help. To look over all news files type: news To look at a specific news file type: news filename Example: news Autobot To leave the game type: LOGOUT (it MUST be in all caps!) General Commands +tf 1 -- Transforms to mode 1 (usually robot). +tf 2 -- Transforms to mode 2 (usually vehicle). +tf 3 -- Restricted to triple changers. +gic -- Sends you to last ic location. +gooc -- Sends you to ooc welcome room. +nom player - Nominates player for rp, limit to one +nom per player per RP session. +ooc -- Use to speak/pose oocly. +requestchar character name=email address -- Notifies staff that you are requesting a character. +roll stat/skill=specialty -- Rolls against a stat or skill, and with Science or Knowledge Software, rolls against a specialty. +staff -- lists staff, Online Status, and their Admin Duties +status -- shows Hit points, Energon, Nominations, Experience and what Mode you are currently in. +stats -- Shows character stats, hardware, & software. +cstats -- Shows your character armor, energon, forcefield, health points & current levels of each. +where -- Displays the locations of all connected players. +who -- Lists online players, connected time, idle time, player's faction, IC status, alias, and their DOING. @chan/list-- Shows ooc channels. @doing -- Sets your doing under the poll in who/+who. LOGOUT -- Must be in all caps; logs you out of mush and allows you to reconnect as another character. QUIT -- Must be in all caps; disconnects you from mush. page player=message -- Sends a message to a player page player player=message -- Sends message to list of players follow player name -- Allows you to follow a player. unfollow -- Stops following player. +stats -- Currently it's showing mode, hp, and energon, and it will show more and more stuff as time goes on. whisper player=message -- Whispers message to player, part of which may be shown to others in room. whisper/silent player=message -- Whispers message silently to player. whisper/noisy player=message -- Other players in the room may be told who you whispered to but not what you whispered. whisper/list players=message -- Lets you whisper to many people at once. Back to Main Wiki BBoard Commands +bbscan -- Scans joined bulletin board groups. +bbread <#> -- Scans messages in group <#>. +bbread <#>/ -- Reads message(s). can be a single #, multiple #s, or a range of #s (ie. 1-6), or any combo. +bbread <#>/u -- Reads all unread messages in group <#>. +bbcatchup <#> -- Marks all messages in group <#> as read. Can use multiple group #'s, may use 'all' to catchup on all messages. +bbscan -- Totals unread postings in each joined group. Can place this command in your @aconnect. +bbnew -- Reads the Next unread message. +bbpost <#>/ -- This starts a post to group <#> with title mentioned. +bbwrite -- This adds text to an already started post. +bb -- Same as +bbwrite. +bbedit =/ Edits your post in progress. Valid areas are: text, title. +bbproof -- Displays your current post in progress. +bbtoss -- Discards your current post in progress. +bbpost -- This will post your current post in progress. +bbpost <#>/= -- Posts a message to group <#>. This is a quick way of posting a message with one command. +bbedit <#>/<#>=/ -- Edits one of your posted messages. +bbremove <#>/ -- Removes a message by you. can be a single number, a group of numbers, or a range (10-14). +bbmove <#>/<#> to <#> -- Moves one of your messages to a new group. +bbleave <#> -- Unsubscribe from group <#>. +bbjoin <#> J -- Joins a group you've previously 'left'. +bblist -- Listing of all groups available to you along with their timeout values. +bbsearch <#>/ -- Shows you a list of 's postings on group <#>. +bbtimeout <#>/<#>= -- Changes timeout for a message to . +bbnotify <#>= -- Turn post notification for group <#> on or off. Back to Main Wiki Mail Commands @mail -- Shows list of @mails by #. @mail/switch = []/ -- Mails players the subject and message indicated, switch = /urgent - mail is marked as "Urgent", /silent – no notification to sender that mail was sent, /nosig - no mail signature. @mail -- Shows you specific message indicated by #. @mail/read -- Displays messages which match the msg # or msg-list from your current folder. @mail @mail/list @mail/folder These commands lists all folders which contain mail, telling how many messages are in each, and what the current folder is. @mail/folder -- This command sets your current folder to . @mail/folder = -- This command gives a name. @mail/unfolder -- This command removes a folder's name. @mail/file = -- This command moves all messages in msg-list from the current folder to a new folder, . @mail/fwd = @mail/clear [ | all] @mail/unclear [ | all] These commands mark mail in the current folder as cleared or uncleared. Mail marked for clearing is deleted when you disconnect, or if you use @mail/purge. If no msg-list is specified, all mail in your current folder is cleared. If "all" is given instead of a msg-list, all mail in *all* folders is cleared/uncleared. @mail/purge Actually deletes all messages marked for clearing with @mail/clear. This is done automatically when you log out. @mail/tag [ | all>] @mail/untag [ | all>] These commands tag or untag mail in the current folder. Tagged mail can be later acted on en masse by using "tagged" as the msg-list for other commands (which does *not* untag them afterward). If no msg-list is specified, all messages in the current folder are tagged/untagged. If "all" is given as the msg-list, all mail in *all* folders is tagged/untagged. (Ex: To clear all mail from Paul and Chani, @mail/tag *paul, @mail/tag *chani, @mail/clear tagged, @mail/untag all). Back to Main Wiki Chargen Related +chargen -- View chargen related information. +chargen/submit -- Submit your character for chargen. Only works in the chargen approval room. +status -- Views your current status (i.e. hp, energon level, mode in) +stats/inc/dec/roll/swap/choose -- With no switch, just displays your stats. The other switches are explained in the stats chargen rooms and allow you to set up your stats. +explain -- Will list the various categories. The ones usable right now are: chargen, status, basics, background, modes, and stats. However, the following commands only really apply to basics, background and modes. +explain [] -- List details about the attributes in the category. +background -- Shows your background and personality +modes -- Shows number of modes, names of modes, and current mode in +basics -- Lists name, faction, function, branch, rank, alt mode, and note Back to Main Wiki Category:Getting Started